


So We're Sisters Now?

by TalosLives



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Coffee Shops, Complete, Drinking & Talking, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sisters, Slice of Life, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: Blitzo and Stolas Goetia are getting married after many years of being in a relationship. For Octavia and Loona, this means that they'll be step-sisters. So the two decide to talk about it as well as learn more about their father's and where this relationship might go.(A simple one shot I made in an evening)
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Octavia Goetia & Loona, Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	So We're Sisters Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just another one shot. Made it in one night and figured I'd post it.

“So, we’re going to be step-sisters, huh?” Octavia finished her current coffee cup with cream as she turned her eyes towards Loona, lying on her side of the booth with both feet on the table. “How do you feel about that, Princess?”

“Fuck if I know,” Octavia answered. “But I called you here because I wanted to talk about it.”

Octavia had tried to think of the number of times she had a real conversation with the hellhound known as Loona. She didn’t know she existed until her father told her that his lover, Blitzo, had adopted her when she was a puppy. It had surprised her that an imp like Blitzo would do such a thing when the first impression that everyone had of him was that he was a selfish, greedy asshole. But apparently, he was a very caring and overprotective father towards her. The few times Octavia saw them interact was true. Even if Loona sometimes seems uncaring towards Blitz.

And this hellhound was going to be her future step-sister.

Loona snorted. “What’s there to talk about? Our dads decided to tie the knot so they can screw each other whenever they want. Or maybe they’re in love. I wouldn’t know.”

“Never had a boyfriend or girlfriend?” Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Slept with boys and girls and everything in between, but a steady relationship? Fuck no,” Loona answered, shaking her head. “Not my style.”

“Still can’t fucking believe it,” Octavia whispered to herself as she held her coffee cup out for another pour by a passing waiter. She had requested Loona visit her at her favorite cafe,  _ The Blacksoul Nest _ , for a drink and discussion about their future...relationship. 

After all, it wasn’t often that your dad, a prince of Hell, was going to end up marrying a lowly imp assassin. Even if the said assassin had made quite a reputation in the past few years. All the news networks, social media sites, and gossip forums were all lit up in a blaze when it was announced that Prince Stolas would be marrying Blitz. Octavia had to shut her phone and hide away in her house for days when the news broke. Reporters, Voxtubers, and even total strangers wanted to know her opinion on it by trying to crowd her and her home.

“Tell me about it,” Loona chuckled. “We had a bet going on at work about what was going to happen down the road when we learned Blitz was screwing with Stolas. Needless to say, becoming his husband was not on the list.”

“How are you dealing with it?” Octavia asked, putting her coffee down. “Does it bother you?”

“No, not really,” Loona answered as she took her phone out and started checking some stuff on it. “Who Blitz wants to get into a relationship with is his business. The only thing I see that’s beneficial is the fact that I get to live in that mansion of yours once everything is official.”

“Glad to know you so easily won over,” Octavia muttered while rolling her eyes. 

“Why? Got a problem with Blitz?” Loona asked, turning her eyes away from her phone to the owl princess. “I’m not going to be insulted, by the way. Everyone’s got issues on something with somebody. Blitz is no different.”

“Well, besides his obvious attitude and greedy personality, I don't really know him  _ that  _ well,” Octavia muttered as she rested her head against her hand. “I don’t  _ hate  _ him. Well, not anymore, at least. I used to think he was to blame for my parent’s relationship issues, but that was going on even before I was born.”

“Yeah, you elite demons are really behind the times when it comes to marriages,” Loona pointed out. “Seriously, who does arrange marriages anymore?”

“It was nearly fourteen hundred years ago,” Octavia answered, shrugging, “It was common back then. Of course, my parents couldn’t stand each other, and the only thing keeping them together was me. At least until my mother tried to have your father killed.”

Octavia felt her spine shiver upon hearing such an angry growl emit from Loona’s throat. The hellhound’s claws and teeth were unsheathed before she slowly calmed down and took a deep breath. “Yeah, no offense, Via? But fuck your mom for nearly getting the four of us killed. I’m glad the bitch is dead.”

“...I’m not happy she’s dead, but I’m not crying tears for her either,” Octavia muttered. In all honesty, she barely had any good memories with her mother. Ever since Octavia was little, Stella had been a very demanding, verbally abusive, and outright cold mother. If Octavia didn’t match her vision of what a  _ perfect  _ noble princess should be, she would strike her or yell at her for hours until she got it right. It finally took her to her father about her mistreatment to get him to put his foot down on it. That was the start of her loving her father more than her mother. Because unlike Stella, he focused on making sure she was educated, entertained, and loved. 

Hell, she was always more concerned with the family’s image rather than the family itself. When Octavia’s mother finally could take no more of Stolas’ sleeping with Blitz, she hired a professional assassination team to take them all out. “Still can’t believe you survived against the Sons of Samael. They were good enough to take on Exterminators.”

Loona grinned as bloodlust appeared in her eyes. “Best fight I ever had. The follow up one was pretty good too.”

“...I really do owe you for saving my dad and me that day, huh? Even if my mother was the reason for it,” Octavia said with a soft smile. It was one of the most bloody battles she had ever seen in her life. 

Blitz, tired and wounded, holding the line while firing gun after gun against her mother's assassin teams to eliminate her father. Moxxie firing sniper rounds from above while Loona and Millie were teaming up in a dance of death and blood as the guts of the assassins painted the lawn red. All while her father, unleashing his full might, showed the fools why he was considered one of the most powerful of all demons. All of it ending when Blitz ending her pleading mother’s life with a final bullet to the head via Exterminator Pistol. 

“You miss her?” Loona asked, raising an eyebrow. It didn’t sound like she was asking with disgust. After all, Stella had tried to kill them, so she was in her right to display such emotion. However, she seemed generally asking out of mere curiosity. 

“A bit. Don’t get me wrong, I will never forgive Stella for what she did,” Octavia answered, gripping her cup. “But despite everything, she was my  _ mother.  _ You just don’t get over that even if it was two years ago.”

“Well, Blitz may have his problems, but even he has limits you don't cross, and one of them is mistreating family,” Loona said, closing her eyes. “I guess I should be grateful my real mother wasn't a cunt like yours."

"Wait, you know your real mother?" Octavia asked. 

"Yeah, Blitz adopted me when I was eight," Loona answered. "I had a mother, a father, and two brothers before he adopted me. Everyone always assumes he took me in when I was a newborn, but I wasn't that young." 

“How did you get adopted?” Octavia asked, leaning back. “I’ve never heard the reason why.”

Loona tapped her fingers on the table for a bit while thinking silently. She sighed before answering, “Hellhounds aren’t treated equally in a lot of places in Hell. Sometimes we are, but most treat us like beasts despite the fact we can talk, walk, and shit like everyone else. Some assholes hunt us down for sport or skin us alive for our furs in a few places. Kinda like what humans do to animals up on earth.”

“That’s horrible,” Octavia whispered in disbelief. She knew that some demons got worse treatments than others but to hear such a thing actually happen was heartbreaking. “Wait, don’t tell me your family...”

“Yeah,” Loona muttered, closing her eyes. “I was seven when it happened. I can still picture it all easily in my head too. My father did everything he could to protect my mother and my siblings from them, but they were all slaughtered and skinned. You don’t... you don’t just forget that.” Cursing, Loona summoned the waiter and demanded a strong drink.

“Then how did you end up in Blitz’s care?” Octavia asked.

Once she got a beer, Loona gulped it down a bit as Octavia waited patiently. Once she was halfway done with it, Loona continued. “Well, it turns out that the rich asshole who killed my family had this fat wife. She had always wanted a pet. So guess who ended up getting a collar around her neck, treated like an animal, and put in a pen to sleep and piss? I was nothing more than a trophy pet for them to dress up, do tricks for them and their friends, all while forced to behave like a dog."

"How bad was it?"

"...I had planned on killing myself at some point, but I didn't go through with it because I wanted revenge," Loona answered.

“...Remind me to convince my dad to advocate for hellhound rights after this?” Octavia asked.

“Sure thing,” Loona said. After taking a few more gulps of her drink, she then continued. “So after nearly a year of living in that shit fest, Blitz comes in guns blazing, as always. My  _ kindly _ owners were his targets that day, and everyone was scrambling to kill him. During the chaos, I manage to get free, find my owner’s wife and rip her throat out just as Blitz killed her husband. The two of us pretty much ran out of there together, and I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was at his place with a warm bed and food that wasn’t kibble. I told him about my life, and he agreed to take me in. Two months later, he adopted me as his daughter.”

“Sounds like you owe him your life,” Octavia pointed out with a smile. “Why did he adopt you?”

“I don’t know.” Loona shrugged. “I never asked because I don’t see the point of it. I’m grateful, even if sometimes I don’t act like it, and I’ll always see him as my dad. Which is why I want him to have some kind of happiness with marrying Stolas. I just want to make sure that he’ll treat him right.” 

“I think you don’t have anything to worry about,” Octavia said warmly. “My dad will always treasure those who he loves and cares about. And he does love your dad. Remember when he got poisoned by that angel weapon a few Extermiantions ago? My dad spent a fortune to give him the best care possible while even researching for a cure day and night. And just at the last second, he did it.”

“I remember,” Loona muttered with a heavy sigh. “We all thought he was a goner. Your dad really saved him. I’m...I’m grateful.”

The two girls were silent for a long time before both stared at each other and grinned. “I think our dads are going to be really happy with each other,” Octavia said, smiling. “Plus, if I want to be honest, I have always wanted a sibling.”

“Yeah...and I guess being a big sister will be pretty cool,” Loona said, raising her beer. “So I guess here's to us being sisters.”

Octavia raised her coffee. “Here’s to our new family.”

The two clinked their drinks before Octavia then asked, "So, I got the afternoon free. Wanna got to Stylish Occult?"   


"Sure, you pay for the bill though," Loona said, getting up as she made her way towards the door.

"I thought the older sibling pays?!" Octavia pouted, but she chuckled before putting the cash down and running after her new big sister.  



End file.
